


Dancing In the Rain

by astrokidd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Imagines, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M, Fluff without Plot, bucky barnes one shot, inscure!Reader if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokidd/pseuds/astrokidd
Summary: Y/N and Bucky are having an evening together at the park, but things quickly take an unexpected turn. Y/N makes the most of it, and Bucky takes the time to appreciate his special girl.Songfic based on The Way You Look Tonight by Fred Astaire, covered by Frank Sinatra.





	Dancing In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I got part of this idea from a prompt on tumblr but I can’t find it, if anyone knows or finds a prompt similar to this please let me know so I can link it! If you’d like to listen to the song either version will work since they’re pretty similar lyrically, it just depends on your taste. If you wanna try to listen to it as you read, I’d recommend starting the song at the paragraph before the lyrics! But you’d have to pause it for some parts after that. Also yes, I’m aware that neither of those versions came out in the 40’s, but I’m gonna pretend they did for the sake of this fic. Italics are the song lyrics. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave any and all feedback you have for me!!

      “We should do this more often!” Bucky, your boyfriend of six months, exclaimed while you nodded in agreement. You and Bucky were currently splayed out on a blanket, having a night picnic. Bucky had made it a tradition to take you out on cute little surprise dates since your guys’ time was most often spent training or on missions. You watched your boyfriend with a smile on your face as he played with a daisy he found in the grass, seemingly lost in thought. Suddenly, his head snapped up.

      “Y/N…” He put a hand on your ankle as he spoke gently.

      “Yes, Buck?” You shot Bucky a quizzical look as he quickly pulled one of your shoelaces undone.

      “Can I tie your shoe?”

      He held a playful look behind his eyes. You knew he had something planned. “Bucky, you just-”

      “Because I can’t have you falling for anyone else.” He bit his bottom lip, trying to maintain a serious composure.

      “I’m pretty sure that’s the worst pick up lines in the history of pick up lines.” You burst into a fit of giggles as you threw a grape at him.

      Bucky’s head swiveled side to side, as he shielded his eyes from the sun, like he was looking for something. Abruptly he stopped as his eyes landed on you. He leaned on one hand, closing the distance between you two.  

      “Do you have a map?” He questioned, staring at you intensely.

      “No, why?”

      “Because I keep on getting lost in your eyes.” You couldn’t help but laugh as he gave you a quick kiss on your nose. Even when all seemed to be going wrong in the world, Bucky had been able to make you laugh. When you were with him, it was like the two of you were in your own little world, separate from the rest. You rested your head on his shoulder, playing with his fingers as his hand rested in yours.

     It was a warm evening, which is what prompted Bucky to take you to the park, but it slowly turned overcast as more and more clouds rolled in. Some people began leaving, not wanting to risk getting caught in the rain, but to you, the grey weather brought a sense of calm and tranquility. It reminded you that the world wasn’t always black or white. You closed your eyes and tilted your head towards the sky, revelling in the blanket of fog that covered you. You were enjoying the crisp mist in the air, when suddenly, you felt a drop of water hit your forehead. At first you thought it was Bucky messing with you somehow, but the drops kept coming, and Bucky wasn’t laughing. It was raining. You heard Bucky grumble about the universe not liking him before he got to packing up the picnic stuff. Cursing yourself for not bringing a heavier jacket, you got up and dusted yourself off.

       The park was pretty empty now, save for a couple of dedicated joggers, and the vacant park was oddly serene. The blue black sky was now a dark grey, the stars and moon hidden by rain clouds and too-bright lampposts. Your ears filled with the sound of rain, cars, and your feet sloshing in the muddy grass. Suddenly, you felt laughter bubble up inside of you. Though you tried to stop it, you couldn’t help but begin laughing at the situation you were stuck in.

       “You think this is funny now, do you?” Bucky looked up at you with a smile on his face as he finished up the last of his packing, “Help me up, will you?”

       “Sure, old man.”

       You and Bucky were about to head towards the bus stop since both of you were too lazy to drive, but you quickly remembered the bus drivers were on strike. “Fuck,” you muttered, “At least it isn’t completely pouring.”

 _Boom!_ You looked up at the sky, hearing thunder roar above you. _Just my luck._

 _“_ Great job, Y/N. You jinxed it.”

       “Oh, shut up,” You laughed, grabbing his hand. His mood seemed slightly spoiled, but you were determined to see his smile. “Come on, you big grump.” You twirled and lifted your arms, keeping his hand in yours. He couldn’t help but smile as you spun him around. The two of you danced to the sound of Bucky’s humming. It sounded old fashioned, so you assumed it was something from around the time of the war.

 

_Some day, when I’m awfully_ _low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking_ _of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

 

       A giggle escaped your lips as you jumped around, enjoying the cool rain hit your face. Your hair was soaking by now, and your clothes damp, but to Bucky, you looked as beautiful as ever. He saw the way the light from the lampposts hit your wet skin, the streaks of white light a stark contrast from the dark and grey night that surrounded you. He saw the wonder in your eyes, it’s glow paralleled only by your eye-crinkling smile. He saw a person determined to see the beauty and bright side to every situation, yet unable to see it in herself.

 

       _Yes, you’re lovely with your smile_ _so_ _warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but me to_ _love_ _you_

_And the way you look tonight._

 

       “Come on, Bucky, dance with me! Think about how romantic this is! We’re in a park, all by ourselves, stuck in the rain.” You took both of his hands, stepping side to side, allowing him to twirl you once in a while. Suddenly, he dipped you. Startled, you let out a laugh before losing your balance and dragging Bucky to the ground with you. You accidentally bumped heads, causing you to giggle, before settling with him on top of you.

 

_With each word, your tenderness_ _grows_

_Tearin’ my heart apart_

_And that laugh… crinkles in your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart._

 

       Bucky stared down at you, arms at either side of your body. He wouldn’t trade you for the world. You made him feel human, understood, hopeful. When others had trouble with his struggles adjusting into a semi normal life, he knew he could count on you to be there. With your hundred dollar smile and personality that radiated joy, you were always able to remind him of the positive side of life. While yes, you had your moments and insecurities, in his eyes, you would always be his perfect girl.

 

       _Lovely…. never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won’t you please arrange it?_

_‘Cause I_ _love you_

_Just the way you look tonight._


End file.
